


Relieved giggles

by orphan_account



Series: Daveweek 2016 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daveweek, happy dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to over five minutes. Dave awakes on his death bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieved giggles

His head pounded. 

He opened his eyes to... Red?

Peeling himself off the surface, Dave noted the change of clothes and the fire truck red stone he was stood on.  
"That felt like being ran over by a van. Not a white van, like the one someone would offer sweets to little kiddies from and then kidnap them in or maybe they'd just want to give out sweets. Maybe their Grandmother had baked to much. Anyway, it felt like a proper van. Maybe a truck. One that'd have pure oak furniture or some shit in it."

Rose groaned from where she was sprawled face down on her death bed and raised her head to glare at him before letting it flop back down.

"But, hey! We're alive." He grinned and jumped over the gap, shaking Rose and rolling her over.

"C'mon Rosie,"  
"Don't call me that."  
"Be happy! Your suicidal plan didn't work." She shot up, banging her head in to his nose.  
"What?" She shouted, staring at the destroyed moon around them.  
"Well, it did. Just not the suicidal bit!"

She laughed and pulled him down into a hug. It seemed her delight was contagious as he giggled with her. Actual giggles. Relieved giggles and he was not ashamed to admit it.

"We're not dead!" She cheered as she pushed him off and rose to her feet. Reaching down and pulling Dave up as well almost had her toppling over when he launched himself at her.

"C'mon, don't we have some aliens to meet?" He said, collecting himself.

If he broke stoicism to flash her a grin? So fucking what?


End file.
